


Don't Go

by BlazedMartiniLover



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazedMartiniLover/pseuds/BlazedMartiniLover
Summary: Frankie doesn't realize it until its almost too late and its up to Grace to make things right.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It had been a long day of packing but Grace and Frankie had finally managed to get the last of Frankie's things packed and ready to go for the morning. Grace sat on the floor going over the check list she had made while Frankie said goodbye to the neighbours' Golden Retriever. 

"I tried to be strong but she broke through my icy exterior with those soulful eyes." Frankie said as she sat down next to Grace and rested her head on her shoulder. "I'm going to miss that beautiful mutt. Oh Grace! Promise me you'll give her belly rubs when I'm gone?"

"Don't worry Frankie, I'll make sure the dog is taken well care of." Grace said as she rolling her eyes in response. "Besides! You can always come back and visit!"

"I guess. But it won't be the same." Grace watched as Frankie took her hand. "I'm going to miss you more though." 

"Well i'd sure hope so." Grace scoffed as she tried to cover up the feeling of sadness. "Hey! I know what will cheer you up." Frankie's eyes lit up as she watched Grace pull out a rolled joint out of her pocket. 

"God, I love you." Frankie said as she lit up the joint. Grace just smiled and watched as she closed her eyes in enjoyment. 

A few hours had passed and Grace and Frankie were now completely stoned. Grace crossed her legs tightly as she laughed at what ever it was Frankie was doing. 

"Frankie! Please! Stop! I'm going to pee myself!" She said as tears of laughter came rushing down her face. 

"Well, I guess the jokes on me then because I already did!" Frankie replied as she held her stomach with laughter. Just then there was a knock at the door. 

"I'll get it." Frankie said as she got up and walked over to the front entrance. Frankie's smile soon began to fade as soon as she saw who it was.

"Kookie!" Nick said as he let himself in. "How are you feeling? I heard you had a stroke."

"I was doing just fine until someone arrived." Frankie glared. "That someone is you Mr. Skullcap."

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt but I just couldn't get Grace off my mind after our last date or should I say half date." 

"Oh, no you don't!" Frankie said as she pointed her finger in Nick's face. "You and Grace had a deal, she went on the date, you signed the papers, its done."

"If only that were true." Nick replied with a smug smile. "You see, Grace asked for a rain check. I'm just coming to collect. Besides, she's going to need someone to hang out with once you move." 

Frankie stood their infuriated. Just then Grace walked in. 

"What on earth is he doing here?" 

"He was just leaving." Nick replied with a wink. "Have a nice trip Kookie." He said as he lest himself out.

Grace looked at Frankie in confusion. 

"I'm going to bed." Frankie replied in disgust.

"Frankie, You can't. You don't have one remember? We packed it up." 

"Well then i'm going to the couch!" Frankie shouted. 

"Frankie, You can stay in my bed if you want. I don't want you hurting your back again. Especially with tomorrow and the big move." Frankie just walked into the living room in silence. "Frankie? Whats wrong?" Grace asked as she followed her into the room. 

"Just let me sleep on the damn couch alright?" Grace just stood there in confusion for a minute before giving up and retreating to her bed. The truth was she was looking forward to having Frankie sleep next to her tonight, that was the whole reason she had taken the bed down today in the first place. She was look for any reason to be close to her for just one more night. She cursed herself for being to distant. Anytime Frankie would bring up feelings about leaving, Grace would change the subject. She knew that they had gotten closer but she was afraid of letting her feelings out only for Frankie to leave. The truth was Jacob won. Frankie chose him and she would have to deal with it. Grace tossed and turned in the dark until finally tears came rushing down her face. This wasn't the way she wanted it to be and it was killing her. She turned over on her side and looked out her window. What if she had been selfish? What if she had told Frankie to stay? Would they still be happy? Just then Grace felt her bed shift and smiled once she felt Frankie get under the covers and wrap her arm around her. Grace instantly pulled Frankie closer up against her back and let out a deep breath of relief. 

"I'm sorry." Frankie whispered softly into Grace's ear. "I just got so mad at the idea of you and Nick getting together after I left. I don't know what came over me. It was almost as if I were jealous. But I have no right to be jealous, I have Jacob and Santa Fey..." Frankie paused for a minute as she gathered her thoughts. "So why doesn't it feel like enough?" 

Grace could tell Frankie was hurting and in that moment she realized what she had done. She had been pushing Frankie away since the minute she found out she was leaving. She had told Frankie to go even after Frankie had decided to stay because she was afraid she would change her mind and regret not going. She was afraid Frankie had fallen in love with someone else because who would ever want to fall in love with Grace Hanson? She then began to think back on how blinded she was by her own insecurities. Frankie had always wanted to stay and she had always been in love with Grace. Just then, Grace decided to do something bold, something scary, she took a deep breath as she grabbed onto Frankie's hand.

"Frankie... Don't go." Grace said as tears rushed down her face.


	2. Tell me you love me

Frankie laid next to Grace silently as she tried to figure out what had just been said. Just minutes ago Grace was writing out an on the train to do list for Frankie and now she was begging her to stay? 

"Grace... I don't understand. One minute you're helping me pack and now you're telling me not to go?" Frankie asked in confusion.

"I know it sounds insane," Grace said as she turned on the light and positioned herself. "and maybe it is insane but Frankie, you can't go."

"Well what am I supposed to do Grace?" Frankie replied frustratedly "I have an empty studio and a train ticket to Santa Fey! Not to mention a man who's going to be waiting to pick me up tomorrow so that we can send the rest of our lives together." Grace just sat in silence. "I already turned him down once Grace! I can't do it again... I won't do it again!"

Grace watched as Frankie got out of the bed and started to pace around the room. She knew what she was asking was a lot but she couldn't handle not having Frankie there with her. 

"Well It's not like I wanted this to happen!" Grace exclaimed as tears began to threaten her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Frankie asked as she stopped suddenly.

"I didn't want to get attached! I didn't want to open up! I didn't want to feel like I couldn't live without you!" Grace was now crying.

"But you can live without me Grace!" Frankie said as she sat down on the bed and grabbed Graces shoulders. "You will be fine! You have Mallory, and Brianna, And all four grandchildren!"

"You're right Frankie, I can live without you." Grace said as she wiped a tear off of her cheek. "But I don't want to. Please Frankie, don't make me live without you."

Frankie sat there and stared into Grace's glossy blue eyes. What would she tell Jacob? She knew she loved Grace, more than she would ever love Jacob. But how was she supposed to give up a man who loved her for someone who wouldn't even say the word? There was no doubt in Frankie's mind that Grace loved her. She knew that, but still how was she supposed to truly know?

"I'll stay." Frankie said as she took a deep inhale. "But only if you tell me you love me."

Was Grace ready for that? After years of building walls and keeping things in, was she ready to knock down those walls?

"Fine Frankie, I love you." Grace replied dryly. 

"No, say it like you mean it." Frankie replied seriously.

Frankie wasn't kidding around. Could she really feel the same way Grace did? There was only one way to find out. Grace leaned in calmly and brushed the hair out of Frankie's face as she slowly got closer and closer to her lips. Maintaining eye contact, Grace pressed her forehead against Frankie's. Still no resistance... Grace thought to herself instead she felt Frankie's hand work its way down her back sending warm shivers down her spine.

"Frankie," Grace said as she cupped Frankie's cheek. "Not only do I love you, I am in love with you." 

"Took you long enough." Frankie replied as she giggled and softly kissed Grace for the first time. "I couldn't leave all of this."

"Neither could I." Grace replied with a smile.


End file.
